Love is gone
by Ringxivia
Summary: Gray made an horrible mistake, ruining someone's life...someone very dear to him. And he just doesn't know how to fix that mistake. Oneshot. GrayxClaire. T just to be safe.


**L.o.v.e i.s G.o.n.e**

**A H.M s.o.n.g.f.i.c**

_...What are we suppose to do..._

Every morning, even the ones that are supposed to be my free ones, i go early to work and stare at her as she walkes past. I can't help but wonder where she's going, who is she going to see next. She doesn't stop by anymore. I wonder how long its been since she stopped doing that?. I can't even remember the sound of her voice...

...even though her lasts words to me are marked in my mind with fire.

"I...I..._**I hate you**_!!"

She stomped off, leaving everything behind, even the hammer she came to upgrade –she hasn't come to retrieve it yet, and i can't go and knock on her door just like that, can i?-. Fortunely, the grounchy old man was out, doing something or other, so i didn't have to bear with his scoldings _**again.**_

But that didn't make me feel _**any better, you know?**_

Every morning, i never skip one, neither does she. Is she doing it on purpose? She seems so sad when she walkes past, not even bothering to say hi, let alone stay with me, trying to bring up a conversation.

..._After all that we've been through..._

We used to be best friends. In the eyes of everyone, we were the perfect couple. I was even planning on telling her my feelings. Did i delay the situation too much? Was i too weak?. I don't know, but it is _**m**_**y** fault.

it's my fault that she doesn't talk to me anymore.  
it's my fault that she doesn't save her most beautiful smiles to me anymore.  
and, worst of all...  
it's my fault that her life is completely ruined.

I just can't believe i ruined it all. With just a simple phrase, with just a simple emotionless phrase, the entire universe ripped apart.

You wouldn't believe how _**fast**_ a frienship, a crush, can _**disappear.**_

_...When everything that felt so right is wrong..._

Yesterday, i stopped by her farm in my way to Mary's. Of course, she wasn't home. In summer she spends all her time in the beach, doing _**god knows what**_ in there. I really wonder when she takes care of that farm...? how can all the crops be watered, all the weed gone, all the animals eating the soft grass or searching for worms, when she stays all _**the**_ _**bloody day**_ in the beach?.

And it isn't only summer, she has a place for every season.

In spring, it's the Poultry farm,  
In fall, it's Duke's house.  
In winter, it's the church.

Before, she only had _**one**_ place, one only that she visited all the year: by **my** side.

We went to all the festivals togheter, yet neither said a thing about "love". I admit it, i even tried to be more sociable, only for her.

"You're always so..quiet...can you show me your smile? Just once?...for me?"

It _**hurts**_so much to smile now. It hurts _**so much**_ to see her smile. Fake smiles are the most horrible thing in the world, but they're even worse in her face. Why? Why no one notices how much pain is to smile for her? Am i the only one who notices the invisible tears? The inhaudible sobs?.

While i thought about all this, she walked past me. I stared as she approached her house. I couldn't take my eyes off her, no matter how much i tried.

She stopped and turned, her eyes fixed on mine.

But it wasn't the same. Those eyes weren't the same. They didn't reflect the selfless, caring, gentle soul. They were windows to nowhere.

So, you see,

When you look into eyes of someone, _**hoping**_ to see a blue sky -full of hope, a sky that you could watch for hours, forgetting all your problems- and all you'll _**ever**_ see is a cold, bitter rainy day...

That's when you have to realize it's all over.

_... Now that the love is gone. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Song: Love is Gone - David Guetta

Ok folks, this is something i pulled out it the middle of night after a foul day, so forgive the angstyness m( )m and forgive its so short, i just wanted to write something. Please, R&R, and don't be too hard ;.; it's my first story.

Oh! Also, this was inspired by the awesome and kind LadyBat-San and her history "Her life, her love, her tears". Thanks a lot! You're the best :'D


End file.
